Rapport de l'organisation XIII
by Akuroku52
Summary: petit amusement pendant mon temps libre!    les persos appartiennent a square enix        "les rapports de l'organisation XIII " premier chapitre débuté par saix si sa plait, j'en ferai d'autres    bisous a axi-gry
1. SAIX

SAIX-DEVIN LUNAIRE …

RAPPORT DU 7 DECEMBRE 2011 …A XEMNAS …

Equipe de la journée : Axel, Xaldin, Xigbar, Marluxia

Ce qui m'agace chez Axel : 

Apprendre à cet abruti que les arbres sont des combustibles naturels et qu'il est donc vital pour tout le monde qu'il cesse de sortir son attaque « rafale de flammes » en pleine forêt !

Il faudra aussi lui apprendre de nouveau mots…c'est bon c'est retenu ?

Ah ! et si y a bien un truc qui m'énerve, ce sont c'est retard pendant la mission ! bah oui il arrive quand le combat est fini avec son sourire de merde et son rire à la con !

Ce que je pense de Xaldin :

Il devrait changer de coupe de cheveux !

Il devrait se laver (sa aidera tout le monde)

Lorsqu'il est en mission il plote le cul de tout le monde ! c'est chiant !

Apprendre à compter ! quand je dis : jusqu'à trois ce n'est pas après un !

Faire équipe avec Marluxia :

C'est une HORREUR ! il s'arrête tout le temps pour mater les fleurs, il se recoiffe en mission, il drague tout le monde, il se bidonne comme une otarie !

Il faudrait aérer sa chambre ! sa pu les fleurs

Quand il en mission, il rate la moitié des sans cœurs tout ça pour mater le cul de Vexen c'est frustrant…

Quand on a été en mission dans la terre des dragons, on a du camper avec Vexen, Demyx et Xigbar, je peux vous dire que Marluxia est insupportable : « oh c'est mignon ! regarde Vexy ! les petites fleurs roses ! » et Vexen qui s'en bas royalement les steaks de ses fleurs !

Et pourquoi son arme est une faux ROSE ?

En raison de certains imprévus j'exige :

Que ma chambre soit changée de place ! oui être entre la chambre de Zexion et d'Axel c'est l'horreur ! :

Un qui fait je ne sais pas quoi avec Roxas qui meugle comme si on lui arrachait un poil de cul !

Et l'autre qui lit à voix haute des histoires pas catholique !

Avoir au moins trois uniformes d'avance en rechange car le premier est brûler, le deuxième est découper, et le troisième est teinté en rose …et qu'à force de cogner Axel, Xigbar et Marluxia ma Claymore est toute abimée !

Petit mot de l'équipe :

Yo Xemnas ! C'est Axel ! Je parle au nom de tous pour dire que Saïx est un rabat-joie et qu'il se plaint tout le temps ! Alors fait en sorte de le décoincer…demerde toi ! C'est bon c'est retenu ?


	2. DEMYX

DEMYX– MELOPEE NOCTURNE

RAPPORT DU 25 DECEMBRE 2011 …A XEMNAS …

« Ooooowwaaa NOEL ! TROP COOOL je veux mes cadeaux moi »

Equipe de la journée : Axel, Roxas Saïx, Xigbar, Laxeus.

Un cours instant en compagnie de Xiggy : 

Ce matin, c'est un moment fantastique ! J'ai fait ma mission avec face de pirate et on a été tué un Tango géant à La cité du crépuscule, une fois la mission finie, on a été dans les bois voir le manoir Oblivion…j'aimerai y vivre un jour avec Axel, Roxas et Xiggy : 3

Quand vous manquez à Saïx… : (heure : 13h37)

Haaan en fait, Saïx était tout triste à la mission à Agrabah, quand Axel et Roxas ce sont unis pour faire une attaque ultime sur un chef sans cœur, j'étais sûr d'avoir vu Saïx baisser la tête ^^

Le maîmaitre à son berseck : 3

NE PLUS JAMAIS METTRE LAXEUS AVEC MOI :

C'est impossible ! C'est un sauvage et en plus il est toujours en train de me mettre des coups de poings dans la gueule …dans le monde Wonderland vers quatre heures, j'ai eu le malheur de marcher sur l'arrière de ses bottes…il s'est retourné et ma regarder méchant avant de me claquer si fort que j'avais l'impression de voir un lapin qui marchait sur deux pattes à côté de moi…

Axel et Roxas …il faut vraiment faire un rapport sur tous les similis associés pendant les missions ? :

Il va sans dire que notre énergumène de rouquin…herm hem oh merde ! Axel est un con ! Un magnifique con avec un grand X ! Oui en mission vers 19 h, Axel, Roxas et moi, on a été faire notre dernière mission sur l'ile du destin…Ouai sauf que la mission a mal finie on devait battre environ deux milles ombres quand Roxas a eu la merveilleuse idée de balancer Axel dans la mer…vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? En fait une ombre arrivai vers Axel, puis deux, trois jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai tellement qu'il finit enfoui et donc Rox' est allé droit dans le tas et a balayé toutes les ombres et à attraper le roux et la carrément balancer en criant : « yaaaaaa ».

Une fois tout fini, il a récupérer Axel tout tremper, tremblant comme une feuille à moitié sonné et l'a porté sur son dos lui murmurant des mots rassurant et très doux.

Et moi ? Bah rien…

Petit mot de l'équipe :

HEY ! Espèce de débile à crête ce n'est pas le tout de nous regarder bosser et de te ronger les ongles ! Il faut se battre !

Oh ! Laxeus tu es trop méchant avec dem-dem

Oh ta gueule Xigbar !

Bon les mauviettes dégagez du papier ! Axel entre en piste

Axel…le rapport de mission n'est pas un papier pour te venter …dégagez il faut rendre le rapport bande de rapiats !

Pourquoi tu nous insultes de Rapiat Rox ?

Parce que vous avez bouffé tous les biscuits que ma préparer Larxene è_é

Tous : ooooooh pauvre Roxyyyyy

….ah tiens il manque le reste de la feuille …


	3. ROXAS

ROXAS l'élu de la keyblade (pffeu) ou clé du destin c'est comme tu veux …

RAPPORT DU 1 Janvier 2012 …A XEMNAS… (Y a pas des fans qui t'appellent Mansex par hasard ? on dirai une marque de capote…)

Equipe de la journée : Axel, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia (journée de merde)

Une journée qui commence mal : (tu m'étonnes)

Dites-moi Xemnas, vous le faites exprès de me coller Marluxia en mission ? Nan ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas…c'est…QU IL ME POUSSE A BOUT ! Avec ses fleurs, son histoire d'une nuit avec Vexen, Larxene, Xaldin, Luxord, Laxeus…MAIS ON S EN BALAAAANCE ! Alors par pitié…dites-lui de la fermer parce que sinon je vais devoir utiliser les grands TRES grands moyens ! Genre un bâton d'un mètre trente si ce n'est pas plus ou moins, avec un manche épais qui ressemble étrangement à une clé ! Je lui fracasse la tête ! En plus dès le matin quoi ! Il est sept heures merde !

Zexion ou la porte du silence… :

Pour arracher une syllabe a Zexion il faut :

Lui parler de Livres bizarre sa donne : ah Ouai ?

Lui parler de Nuggets sa donne : hum j'en veux

Lui parler d'axel au réveil sa donne : moué

Lui dire que sa coupe est nulle sa donne : quesapeutfoutre ? (notons qu'il ne découpe même pas ses mots)

Lui parler de Vexen lui tire un petit sourire

Lui parler de Marluxia lui donne des frissons d'horreur

Lui dire que ta brûler son livre bleu aux contours dorés ça fait mal à la tête (genre migraiiine )

Lui dire qu'il n'y a plus ses céréales préférées…vaux mieux même pas savoir

Lui demander ce qu'il aime…pas assez de place sur la feuille !

La mission au pays imaginaire avec Larxene… :

Juste entre nous…ne lui parlez plus jamais de ce monde stupide comme elle dit…

Bon, bref résumé : on a une mission de reconnaissance au pays imaginaire, seulement je n'avais pas précisé qu'il fallait voler pour atteindre les plateformes…donc j'ai appelé clochette et là…c'est le drame ! : Larxene ma pousser dans l'eau et s'est sauvée en courant hurlant comme une psychopathe : « aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Une souris volante aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh »

nan mais franchement vous êtes sûr qu'elle a une bonne vue ?

Partir en mission avec Axel :

Il faut prévoir de la crème solaire … il ne sait pas se contrôler ^^ mais bon il est agréable et sympathique (notons à quel point je lèche le cul)

Les missions à Atlantica sont à éviter…oui Axel à tendance à…fumer

Quant au missions à la terre des lions, bah à éviter pendant un certain moment aussi, je crois que Rafiki n'a pas digéré l'histoire du singe qui ce fouille le cul

Sinon c'est un bon modèle….

Et moi ? J'ai un mal de crâne atroce, une envie d'aller aux toilettes, et je veux dormir…

Petit mot de l'équipe :

Bah quoi mon histoire avec Vexen ta pas plu Roxy ?

Ne m'appelle pas Roxy !

Ne l'appelle pas Roxy ! c'est MON Roxy

Axel…

Hey ! y a pas ton nom écris dessus face de têtard rouge !

Si ! y a mon nom dessus

Aaah ouaiii ? aaah ouaaaaaiii ? où ?

Là sur son ptit cul !

Axel ….

N'importe quoi !

Si je te le dit !

Axel… ?

Oooh menteur !

Si c'est vrai !

Nan ce n'est pas v…

LA FEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRME

Zexion : Aaah du silence ^^


	4. AXEL

AXEL…Bah moi quoi !

RAPPORT DU 2 février 2012…A XEMNAS …

Equipe de la journée : Roxas, Xion et Marluxia

Pourquoi je dois toujours me coltiner monsieur le Radin floral hein ? Non mais sérieux, à part jouer avec sa faux, chanter et cueillir des fleurs il ne fait rien de bien ! L'autre jour il devait venir en mission avec moi et sous prétexte que je n'avais pas de quoi le payer il m'a envoyé Xion…je n'ai rien contre cette petite mais là Marluxia va trop loin ! Je pense qu'ici on s'en plaint tous de lui alors faîtes quelque chose.

Tiens donc au fait ! Maintenant vous m'autorisez à emmener Roxas avec moi ? Quelque chose ne va pas Xemnas ? Oh mais merci quand même, lui et moi formons une super équipe ! Mais je dois vous dire que si vous me mettez Roxas, vous me le retirez pas ! Sinon ma vengeance ser…ah pardon Roxas m'appelle salut….

Le 3 février 2012…A XEMNAS…

Désolé pour hier soir, Roxas et moi on a été mangé ensemble…hein ? Ouai jme croit chez mémé…. Bon alors voyons….ah oui je me suis couper à Rox' hum allons voilà je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus. Roxy et moi formons une équipe de choc.

Xion est une fille superbement forte mais quand Larxene est pas là c'est comme si on retirait sa maman à un bébé…perdu et désemparée…je crois que Xion à trouver une nouvelle maman alors ne les séparer pas !

Ah juste un truc avant entre nous patron, ça me regarde pas mais Saïx est vraiment très bruyant la nuit…et Xaldin aussi.

Bon sur ce à plus pour la prochaine mission hein !

traduction : il y aura un prochain rapport d'Axel vu la taille de celui ci ^^


End file.
